This Isn't My Home
by arelAbella
Summary: We all love these books and characters so much, but what would happen if instead of reading them, we were living them? Elenora doesn't know how but she finds herself in the middle of Highgarden, and if she's not careful she might be in grave danger. Rated T for mild swearing


**Author's Note**

_Pretty much since I saw that tumblr post about waking up with your favorite fictional character in bed with you I have been thinking of this story. It's kind of the opposite that, a little like Chronicles of Narnia except the character will be self aware that she is in a book and all that will entail. I know the biggest trope in fanfiction is inserting yourself into the story and this plays right into that; except for one thing, I am way to chicken to write about myself to that extent. Anyhoo, let me know what you think this is way more of a fun experience then my other story, it's probably a little scary/sad how invested I am in finishing that…_

My name is Elenora, and this is the story of how my life changed forever, I know it's a fantastic story and I doubt you will believe any of it but I swear every word is true.

I can't remember how it happened it was like waking up from dream or walking through a door to a place you have never been before. You know in _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe _when Lucy walks into the wardrobe for the first time and she gropes around for the back of it and never finds it, only runs into cold pine needles? It was like that; I was walking around in the creek bed of my backyard trying to cool down from the heat. I jumped into a deep pool with a waterfall and swam for a little bit even swimming under the waterfall. When I came out and started to head for home I felt lost, nothing looked familiar. After awhile I was so scared and lost I sat and cried. I heard someone moving in a bush, I thought it was my parents or one of my brothers coming to look for me, what popped out scared me even more. "What are you doing there, and where did your clothes go? Swimming again hmm." It was a tall young man I had never seen before in the whole of my life with long curly dark brown hair and tousled carelessly on top his head. He seemed to know me though, holding out his hand for me to take. With nothing else for it I took his hand, he had a nice smile which I took as I was starting to get cold.

Before I get carried away telling the story I should tell you about myself. I have stick straight and thin red hair, but I have a ton of it and it has a mind of it's own. For years and years I have tried to figure out how to curl and get it to stay but it was always a useless endeavor. Like my hair I am stick straight, my first year of high school there were a group of lovely girls who teased me about my lack of tits as it were. Little has changed now that I am four years older. I am still short, five foot one, but I have learned to walk on heels now. My eyes are a light bluish gray unlike my three brothers, two older and one younger, who have the darkest green eyes. They barely have any freckles only a few doting their noses, my whole face is covered in them. When I was younger I hated them, now I like playing connect the dots as I brush my teeth in the mirror every morning and flat out refuse to wear foundation or concealer of any kind. I just graduated from high school and finished my gap year a few months ago. I spent it in Norway and fell in love; I had every intention of going to school at Leeds University when I got home to England in a few months. Then I applied to an international school in Oslo and was only home for a little while when this all went down.

"Did you get lost?" he asked. He was much taller then me, I barely came up to his shoulder. Still a little unsure I only nodded. "You must be freezing without your dress on, here take my cloak." That really should have been a sign, who the hell wears cloaks any more? Only those miserable looking models in high fashion magazines that's who. I wasn't thinking that at the time, only yes please, as I wrapped it tightly around my body. "Not to mention we can't have anyone see you in this state, do you know what your mother would say if they saw you like that out here?" She was with me when I bought it three days ago and she said she liked it but I didn't say anything.

Which was for the best because at that very moment we came up over the hill and the great stone building couldn't look less like my parents house. "Excuse me but where are we?" My house is an old two story with light blue paint that was peeling along the edges. This was several stories taller then my house and under the definition of castle in the dictionary there was a picture of this place. In a better moment I might have noticed how absolutely beautiful it was. Nestled in a valley with an orchard on one side and a lush rose garden on the other.

"We are on the other side silly sister, that is still Highgarden." I suppose my location must have surprised me more because the first thing out of my mouth was not, I am not your sister but, "Highgarden?" I had heard that name before but in a book, a book I had read over the summer I loved it so much I got the next two and read them immediately. They were fiction; Westeros never existed even if the fictional map looks suspiciously like Great Britain. Not to mention the fact that even if it did exist it was a long long time before I was born. They didn't have electricity, plumbing or modern medicine. At that realization I started to really freak out, if this wasn't a dream, and this was far and away the weirdest dream I have ever had, then it was real. If it was real then I was like to die some horrible and incredibly painful death like every other character in the book, but how the hell can this be real?

"Yes, Highgarden Margaery where you have spent your whole life, your home where we, your mother, father and three brothers, of which I am one of, live there with you." His brows furrowed, "Margaery, did you hit your head when you were down there?" he asked.

"Yes, yes that must be it, I must have it my head when I was down there," that would explain everything. I smiled big and nodded my head vigorously; it's a delusion that's all. I was clutching his arm like it could bring me back to sanity.

"Alright then," he looked at me hesitantly, it must be Garlan he was using his legs so that left out Willas and his hair was long but not too long and though Loras is described as tall, this man also had broad shoulders. "How about I take you to your chambers, just in case," he added with a smile. "Then I will go and fetch the maester while you dress a little more appropriately. Should I said your a maid as well?"

I almost laughed as I told him no, I wouldn't be here long enough; soon it would all go away. If the delusion doesn't work on my timetable though I would be faced with another embarrassing situation no matter how transient it would be. "Um, yes that would probably be good."

"Alright sister," He kissed my temple opening a door in front of us and a large bedroom opened up to me, it was very beautiful. The large windows had the old bubbly lead glass that I love so much. They looked out over the large rose garden, I couldn't see from the ground but it was an intricate pattern made with specified grouping of different colors, it was so beautiful it almost took my breath away. "I will send Nessa up for you and then in a few moments I will send for the Maester."

"Thank you Garlan," I looked back at him briefly as he left but the view from three stories up was to good to pass up. I heard the door close but it didn't tear my eyes away from the view. I stood there so long just staring that I was still there when Nessa, apparently my maid, came to dress me.

She knocked loudly interrupting my reverie and it scared me so much I jumped behind a chair to hide my 'nakedness'. It was good thing she still opened the door without me, "my lady," she wore a strange smile.

I laughed at her realizing how strange I must have looked very strange; the Margaery of the books certainly wouldn't hide behind chairs. In truth I was surprised to see myself behind the chair, maybe it was the strangeness of the situation but I am normally not that shy. "Hi there, sorry strange day so far," I cracked my knuckles as I walked back into the room. Garlan took his cloak back with him as he left and so there was nothing to hide my bikini. It was a light green thick-strapped halter with white ruffle edge on the bust.

"Where did you get those smallclothes milady?" She asked still looking strangely at me. How in the hell do I explain my way out of this, I don't even know what small clothes look like. "I found them with the rest of my under clothes?" I said slowly as if I was hesitating on every word waiting for her to contradict me and it sounded more like a question the a statement even to me. "Are they very comfortable?' She asked hurrying to get other clothes; we probably don't have very much time before Westeros' version of a physician arrives.

The dress was a blue and green dress that Nessa pulled out and it was insanely beautiful. It had short little sleeves with a train in the skirt and trails of dragonflies sewn along the bodice. "It's so beautiful," I said with a sigh touching it delicately between my fingers.

"It has always been my favorite of your gowns, are you going to stay in those smallclothes?" I could tell as she asked she thought it was a bad idea and didn't like my new fangled underpants very much.

"No, I think I will change if you don't mind." I am not shy like I said but I am not the first person to volunteer to be naked when other people are around. I started to untie my swimsuit. And couldn't help but turn away from her as I did it.

"Would you like to refresh you perfume?" I looked at her over my shoulder she was holding a little glass bottle with liquid in it. "No," I said resolutely, I remembered where all that perfume went, on poor Sansa's wedding day. No matter how small my breasts are no one is touching my nipples thank you very much, creepy, creepy, creepy. She came to put on my bra and knickers, well their version of those things. The top was a loose fitted silk tank with odd laces in the back. I held my hands up in the air and she pulled it on, and I soon found out what those laces were for. She pulled them tight and felt the shirt move my miniscule boobs move up and in. Then it was time for the small clothes; they were fashioned just like the fronts of men's breeches. On the very front of the, were laces that pulled them tight enough to stay put when worn. I grinned and bore it, well without a lot of grinning. Getting dressed was process especially considering this was a wrap style dress instead of the more corseted style that seemed common in the story.

"Would you like to look my lady?" Why not, it's not like I would ever get another chance to do this and I am sure my red hair will look absolutely gorgeous in the dress. Nessa brought over an old silver looking glass.

What I saw was the scariest thing I have ever seen. My hair was not red and it sure wasn't straight; my breath caught in my throat. All my beautiful freckles were gone and in their place was sun kissed skin. I touched my cheeks and lips. They were thinner too though it made the cupids bow in the middle more pronounced. I felt the tears well up, this wasn't me and I didn't like it. A weird dream as a result of a bump on the head I could understand, but never in nineteen years had I ever changed appearance in my dreams. That was when I noticed my eyes were green, but not the deep green I always envied of my brothers but a light more brown color and I felt the tears fall on my cheeks.

"My lady, are you okay?" Nessa asked with a hand softly resting on my shoulder.

"Yes," I answered shakily, "Thank you um." I stuttered trying not to let her see how bothered I was by this. "You are excused Nessa, thank you." She left even though I don't think she wanted to, if this wasn't a delusion and it began to seem that this scenario was the most likely, I was not doing well in convincing the locals I wasn't batshit insane.

When the door closed all I wanted to do was rip the dress off, rip off all my clothes down to the flesh and go to bed, but I couldn't I knew there was another visitor coming. After turning the mirror around so I wouldn't just continually look at the reflection of my self that wasn't myself, and I would become more and more frightened. I cracked every knuckle in my hands waiting and then I did it again while waiting. My knees were bouncing and I was chewing through my bottom lip. Finally, after what felt like an eternity there was a knock, it was soft but I bolted to the door the second I heard it.

"Please come in," I wanted any kind of explanation even though I highly doubted this was a good place to look for answers though. He was tall and much younger then I expected a maester to be, most of his hair was still black. He walked in and his chain was much longer and heavier looking then I imagined it to be.

"I hear you went off exploring again Lady Margaery, you are almost fifteen years old I thought you had long out grown that?" He wore a smile but with my nervous state I started to cry all over again. "Oh no my lady I only tease, come sit down. Your brother told me you were a little confused when he found you this afternoon, and you said you might have hit you head."

I sat hard in the wooden chairs at the table in my room, I tried to stop the tears but they still came out silently. He wiped one away as he felt around my hairline for lumps and then ran them slowly through my hair looking for the same thing. "Well," he sat down in the chair opposite me. "I didn't feel a bump but that doesn't mean you didn't hit it, it is very early to tell. I can tell you did have a traumatic experience." His hands ghosted over my arms where I noticed some scratches. "I think you just need to sleep." Like with Garlan I began to emphatically nod. "I brought you some dreamwine My Lady." He leaned over to the ground and went into his bag taking out a small decanter of dark red liquid. "Take this," he gave me the bottle and stood, "you will feel so much better when you wake in the morning."

He left and I began to have an internal battle with myself. I wanted to sleep, maybe if I dreamed here I would wake up at home. Yet I knew what was in that bottle a form of poppy seeds which meant it was watered down heroin. I gave in, it's not like I am going to run for president one day, and if I do we have much bigger problems then me taking a hard drug while in a deluded state. I sipped it slowly as I tried to undress my self; the dress was easy to remove off, the petticoats or whatever they are were a different story. Made no easier by the fact that the dreamwine was working quickly and I was very drowsy, in the end I decided to keep the small clothes on simply because of exhaustion.

I crawled into the bed and it was surprisingly soft and though the temperature was still very warm the furs felt silky against my skin. Before I even knew what was going on and my eyes were closed I was asleep. "My Lady," I heard but I don't think I was quite awake. "My Lady it's time to wake up." I opened my eye and there Nessa was once again. "It's almost ten in the morning, if you don't wake up soon you won't be able to break your fast. Come, let us hurry." No, no, no. My breath was coming fast and I felt faint, I just want to go home. Scared and panicked is not a good thing to be at any time but certainly not in a place with dragons and murdering shadow demons. Oh no, I can't believe I forgot about the shadow demon, or more specifically who gets killed by it, my husband. One of three, and if I screw anything up that may mean I am legitimately married to Joffery instead of him dying at our wedding feast. That was scary enough that I popped right out of bed scaring my maid. "What is for breakfast?"

Author's Note

_So… Tell me what you think? Should I keep going, is it any good? Tell me! "I am like Tinkerbell I need applause to live." Thanks for reading regardless guys!_


End file.
